


we're broken people (i'm standing infront of you)

by takenbyphun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: College!AU, M/M, attempted suicide, finding your purpose, the secret story of how they met, trees speech too, where they meet in college instead of during self titled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbyphun/pseuds/takenbyphun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their own story, what if Tyler and Josh never told their real story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're broken people (i'm standing infront of you)

**Author's Note:**

> the song 'screen' has a very deep meaning to me and i thought i'd like to write something about it so why not write a fic, i really hope the ending kind of helps people in a way? if you ever need someone to talk to, please never hesitate to tweet or dm me @takenbyphun
> 
> you're not alone.

“So how did you guys meet?”

This was a question asked in every interview Tyler and Josh have ever been in, every time they answer differently. 

“It’s a funny story, I just got this new app called Tinder…”

“We actually met in prison.”

“There was this huge plane crash, me and Josh were the only survivors.”

Every answer was full of lies and put-on’s but it made them laugh to tease. Sometimes they even had late-night conversations on what they should say next resulting in laughter. It warmed their hearts to see each other smile, they were best friends and their job is to protect each other.

They understood each other like no else did and that’s what made their friendship special. Josh was Tyler’s saviour and Tyler was Josh’s saviour.

People like Mark, Nick, Michael, Tyler and Josh’s family only really knew the story of how they met. It’s a special story which they would occasionally talk about on the anniversary of the day they met. 

-

It was during their freshman year at college. It was during the spring where colour sprouted from the winter blues into the beautiful pinks and greens. The scene on campus was picturesque. There was only one person who couldn’t see it and that was Tyler.

He was the local church’s favourite person meaning he was known as the innocent, inaudible Christian boy or ‘bible basher’ according to the jocks. After declining his basketball scholarship and moving onto to study English literature as well as musical theatre he became distant with his disappointed father who longed for Tyler Joseph to be the next NBA champion. 

Tyler never chose to socialise, he decided to sit in his dorm on his own studying while his roommate Mark Eshleman was either in class or hanging out with his friends Nick and Michael. He only ever took use of the dorm when he was sleeping in it.

On the other hand, for Tyler, it was his cave. A safe little hole he could crawl into when he didn’t want to interact with other species in the wild and isolation was his only option.

It was a normal day for Tyler as he was sat at his desk writing down notes on a play called All My Sons by Arthur Miller. Mark came into the room grabbing a jacket and his phone but before he rushed out the door he walked up to Tyler.

“Hey Tyler, there’s this party if you wanna come along?” Mark always tried to include Tyler in social activities around campus, he felt pity for him seeming he’s never seen Tyler anywhere else but the classroom or their dorm. 

“I can’t. I need to study.”

“Everyone’s gonna be there, you gotta come. Nick and Michael are coming too.”

Tyler put down his pen, looking up at Mark. “I’m not a big fan of parties.”

“It will be fun. Once you get a couple beers down you everything turns great. This is what college is for, man. I feel bad just knowing you’re the only guy on campus sat in their room on a Friday night studying about a guy who kills twenty-one pilots in World War 2.”

Tyler rubbed his face and sighing in frustration. “Fine. I’ll come. One beer and I’m going.”

Mark’s jaw dropped as he cheered on Tyler. Celebrating the fact Tyler Joseph is going to a party. 

“You can stick with me. I’ll make sure you have fun.” His smile wouldn’t go away. “You can borrow one of my shirts if you want.”

Tyler shook his head and grabbed a plain white button up shirt, taking off his grey jumper and placing it up buttoning it all the way up. 

-

Josh Dun was also a freshman at the time too. He was in a group of people who enjoyed parties, drinking, drugs and sex. The ultimate college experience as they call it. All these things were a taboo to the Dun name but ever since he was an adolescent he rebelled against his parents. When he got assigned to do homework by his mom he would sneak out the window with his skateboard and skate to the nearest music shop. He had a passion for music and played the drums in a small college band House of Heroes.

Tonight was the biggest party on campus. Josh was playing beer pong with his friends as everyone crowded around to watch young adults chugging on cheap beer as it dripped down their chin. 

“Hey Josh, I got it.” His friend and fellow band mate AJ showed up with a fresh bag of weed.

Josh looked down at his hand and smiled, tapping his back as they made their way outside.

Meanwhile Tyler and Mark were walking to the party and on their way they saw two dudes outside on the grass who were most definitely high. They were giggling so much they could barely function words out of their mouths. 

Tyler stared at the guys while one stared back, he had curly brown hair with a smile that seemed to sparkle even on a dull night like this. 

They entered the place and the aroma was filled with alcohol, weed and sweat. It was a terrible stench that made Tyler’s eyes water as he clenched his nose in disgust.

“Take it all in Tyler, this is a real college party.” Mark’s hand was on his back to give him a bit of support as they walked over to Nick and Michael who were sat with some other people playing spin the bottle.

“Hey Tyler, you made it!” Nick greeted Tyler. “Come join us, there’s plenty of room.”

Tyler watched as they made a space for Tyler. People actually seemed to want him to join them. It jolted Tyler’s adrenaline a little as he grabbed a beer from Mark and started drinking it. Sitting between Nick and an another guy they started playing.

Then thing’s got blurry…

 

-

 

It was a Monday meaning everyone’s hangovers were clearing and it was a fresh spring moment. There was a spot of sunlight reflecting off the raindrops, the birds were singing and there was a relaxing mood to the sound around the campus. Josh sat in his English Literature class fiddling with the pen in his hand while his teacher lectured the class about ‘hyperbole's’ and ‘personification’. 

Josh noticed an absence from the class which is a few spaces across from him and that was Tyler. He knew of him but never knew him. The first time they talked was while he was very drunk at the party on Saturday and Josh couldn’t stop thinking about him ever since. A fresh face to Josh was nice to see since the only faces he sees every day are the same boring people talking about the same thing.

He felt isolated at times because he forced himself to change to fit in more, started smoking and drinking. Being raised in a Christian house he was never told to do those things however he went against his will to expand his horizon and immediately regretted when he spent every Sunday with a splitting headache and a new person in his bed naked.  
His mind flickered to the fact Tyler has never missed a class, he’s a good boy. He’s a straight A student with amazing attendance. How could he miss a class? He might’ve really felt sick after that party.

Once class was over he went back to his room where he saw his friends gathered around his roommate Eric’s laptop laughing. 

“What are you watching?” Josh walked over and his eyes locked onto his screen.

Then when he realised what he was watching, his eyes widened and his mouth gaped open.

It was a video of Tyler Joseph intoxicated while he made out with loads of people, girls and boys, and taking shots. He’s even smoking weed in a part of the video and taking drugs. Someone posted it online.

Josh realised the whole scenario and shut Eric’s laptop down.

“Oh come on Josh, it’s funny!” AJ protested while he was still laughing. 

“Yeah, can you believe Bible Basher is a real party animal?”

“I bet that was the first time he ever put his lips to a beer.”

“Or a girl.” Laughter filled the room from everyone’s mouth except Josh’s.

“You guys are disgusting, c’mon. He wasn’t even in class today, he’s probably so embarrassed.” Josh didn’t agree that probably everyone on campus was watching this video right now.

“Oh whatever Josh.”

Josh just sighed and walked out of his room. All he could hear was people laughing, taunting Tyler and showing their friends. He wondered down the halls to see if he could find his dorm to see how he was doing. 

It wasn’t hard to find his dorm. Once Josh laid his eyes on the graffiti in black spray paint with pictures of Tyler all over his dorm door shocked him. Instant guilt drained through Josh’s vein even though he had nothing to do with the whole scenario.

Knocking on the door lightly he heard a quiet ‘Leave me alone’ through the door.

Josh opened the door and the whole room was dark, the blinds were closed and Tyler was sat there at his desk in complete darkness. His eyes were glazed, dried tears down his cheeks and his nose was red.

“If you’re going to laugh at me or mock me then leave.” His voice was raspy and it cracked from the tears.

“Uhm, no. I wanted to come see if you’re alri-“

“Have you not SEEN the video Josh?! Everyone on campus is talking about how innocent Christian boy got drunk and is now a viral star around Columbus then you walk in asking if I’m alright? My family are gonna see it, even my church. I can never go back there ever again.” He put his head in his hands as he sobbed. “I can never show my face again.”

Josh tried to tell him everything is going to be okay but he didn’t want to admit that it would be hell for Tyler.

“I’m not going to be that type of person to tell you everything’s fine but soon it will blow over, for the mean time I think it’s best to stay low.”

Tyler just nodded and sniffed while Josh patted his back. He walked out of Tyler’s room feeling ten times as worse for him. He didn’t have any friends to comfort him so he decided to be that friend.

 

-

 

For the past week the torment got worse. It was Friday and Tyler still hadn’t shown up to class, he must’ve got some work sent to him through email. He was bed ridden. Josh went to his dorm on Thursday and he was a state, his hair was messy and greasy because he hadn’t showered in days. Tyler’s demons sat on his shoulder and it grew everyday making Tyler’s shoulder heavier every day. He would get up at 4am to go pee because he didn’t want to face anyone who was awake enough to mock him or talk about him behind his back when it was clear they were talking.

It was during English literature that Josh continued to stare at Tyler’s empty space until someone came rushing through the door and it was one of the jocks. 

“Everyone you gotta come see this.”

The teacher tried to keep the class calm but everyone was rushing out the door, including Josh.

Everyone was in a crowd around the main building, Josh looked around confused and once he looked in the direction everyone else was looking his heart dropped.

“He’s fucking crazy.”

“I can’t believe he would actually try this.”

“He’s doing it for attention.”

On the top of that building was Tyler Joseph, ready to jump.

Everything was a blur because Josh swore he’s never ran that quick in his life before. Before he knew it he was at the door to the roof, he opened it finding Tyler with his arms out facing Josh with tears running down his cheeks.

“Josh, don’t stop me. Please.” 

Josh stepped forward but it made Tyler jolt backwards slightly making Josh stand still.

“Seriously, don’t come near me. I will jump.” His eyes were bloodshot red.

“Okay, okay. Listen to me Tyler, I’m right here.” He looked Tyler in the eyes and he saw the defeated.

“I know you want to help me, I love that you’ve checked up on me every day and made sure I was doing okay. It doesn’t matter anymore, nothing does.”

“No Tyler, you matter. Not just to me but to your family.”

“I wish I could believe that.”

“Your life is still yours and we can get through this together, just let me help.” Josh wanted to care for the broken boy for he was broken himself. 

His eyes lightened as he looked up at Josh. “I’m glad to hear you worry about me, it makes me feel better but nothing can erase that video.”

“Tyler, please trust me. You may not know me as well but hanging out with you this week has been better than hanging out with anyone else. You have such a beautiful soul Tyler Joseph and I would want you to trust me with everything you have.” He always wanted to know Tyler. “Come stand by me, okay? I can help you… I know I can.”

“The fact that you don’t care about that video and would come up here to stop me means a lot. You’re pretty much the only one on campus who hasn’t watched it, it’s so embarrassing Josh.”

“All you have to do is trust me.”

“Josh, I’m in a nightmare and I can’t wake up… unless I put myself to sleep. It’s the only way to stop the pain. Then people can video me plummeting to my death, I’m already on the Internet forever.”

“The only you can stop the pain is to keep your head high and beat against everyone who has put you down. That’s the only way we can win against them.”

He sighed. “You know, I used to believe in miracles. After this I don’t really believe anymore. God has punished me enough and I deserve what I get.”

“You know what Tyler?” He stood forward bit by bit getting closer to Tyler. “I believe in miracles now because of you. You’re my miracle Tyler.”

“But why? I haven’t done anything.”

Josh smiled. “The only part of that night I remember is you, and our talk.”

“We talked? I don’t remember.”

 

_It was 2am and Josh was sat on the roof of the college dorms staring at the stars while he drank a bottle of beer drowning in his emotions. Nights like this made him think a lot, he always stared at the stars to try and calm himself down. His thoughts were interrupted by a stumble, a slurred voice cursing as they climbed up onto the roof. It was Tyler, that guy in Josh’s English class._

_“Hey, Josh right?” His voice was slurred and he kept blinking from his head spinning. “You’re i-in my English claaass.” He started giggling._

_“Hi, you’re a bit drunk.”_

_“I know right? I can’t believe I’m doing this. If my parents ever saw me I’d be disowned.” He laughed about it while he drank from the bottle. “Fuck them.”_

_Josh never thought of the day Tyler Joseph would be cursing and drinking._

_“You seem down.” Tyler patted Josh’s back. “What’s wrong?”_

_“I’m not really enjoying the party, I never do. Every party I come up here with a few bottles of beer to stare at the stars. I hate weed.”_

_Tyler looked at the stars but his vision was too hazy to work out anything. “You change a lot for your friends and you shouldn’t. You seem like a nice guy. At least you have friends, I’m a loser and I like spending time on my own studying.”_

_“I’m not sure if you’ll ever remember this conversation but you can always talk to me if you feel down, you seem nice too.”_

_The two boys were smiling at each other._

_“Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh, Joshie, Joshie my man, Joshie Joosh.” He started laughing fanatically at the nicknames. “You should never change who you are for a bunch of band junkies who are gonna end up living in their parent’s basements until they’re 30.”_

_Josh laughed at Tyler trying to be inspirational but being constantly interrupted by burps and hiccups._

_“You should just be who you are and not feel pressured to be a cool kid, there’s no such thing a cool kid. They’re just another way of saying someone’s an asshole. Be you, Josh Dun. What do you want to be when you leave college?”_

_“I’d like to be a professional drummer, start my own band maybe. So far I'm just a replacement for another drummer while he's on a break.”_

_Tyler laughed. “I sing and play piano. We should totally start a band.”_

_They were both in hysterics talking about starting a band, touring the world and having a whole group of people dedicated them but soon the dream became real to Josh. He wasn’t so sure it was still real to Tyler due to him being so tanked-up by alcohol. ___

__

__“You helped me Tyler, I haven’t talked to those so-called ‘band junkies’ since our talk. I even got a job at the music store not far from here.” He beamed at Tyler. “You stopped me from drowning in drugs and alcohol.”_ _

__“I helped you?”_ _

__“Yes you did. You’re my saviour, so let me be the same.” He held his hand out to Tyler. “Please.”_ _

__Josh had never felt so overwhelmed to feel another person’s hand in his, he looked at Tyler as he stepped down from the ledge. He collapsed on the floor in a bundle of emotions, letting it all out as Josh wrapped his arms around the fragile boy._ _

__“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Tyler grasped his hand on Josh’s arm as he bawled into his chest._ _

__“Sh it’s okay Tyler.” Cradling Tyler’s head into his chest he longed for the boy’s touch and took a deep breath realising what just happened._ _

__He knew then he made a friend for life._ _

__

__-_ _

__

__Now the present day it was the anniversary of that momentous occasion. ‘The Day of Friendship’ they called it and every year they celebrated it. One year Tyler wrote a song called ‘Screen’ once he realised there are some people out there who don’t have someone like Josh to be their saviour and stop them._ _

__This song meant a lot to Josh knowing it told a secret story about the two boys and their moment that will be cherished forever._ _

__Everyday Tyler would stare at Josh and his world would light up again. Even on the gloomiest of days he would take one look at Josh making everything feel safe and clear. It’s goes the same for Josh too knowing he had a reason to be a better brother, a better son and a better friend._ _

__Having each other in their lives opened up a new door to their hallway of dreams, the kid with no plan B and the kid who felt alone joined up as a team to be that one band who sold out Madison Square Garden… twice._ _

__It was during one of their concerts it happened to be their 10th anniversary and Tyler was doing his iconic Trees speech, fingers dancing on the piano while the crowd cheered._ _

__“You know today, is a very special day. You may not know it as well as Josh and I but it’s been 10 years since the day me and Josh not only connected as people but as best friends. He taught me that day that if you keep your head high you can defeat whoever put you down, no matter what brings you down you can always bring yourself up. Those demons that sit on your shoulder will soon step off and let you stretch your back. That purpose you’re searching for can come to you in many forms whether it’s a person, a talent, anything. Josh and I feel strong that everyone one of you in this room has a purpose.”_ _

__He took a breath while he looked around this room, the lights shined bright onto the crowd and he saw everyone one of their faces._ _

__“Tonight we celebrate that we’re alive but we also sing for those in the sky that didn’t make it. I want you all to promise me to stay alive, there’s a reason that the phrase ‘stay alive’ is our motto because we care. If you ever feel like people don’t care then remember tonight, even those at home who are watching this speech. Remember these words and I hope they speak to you. So let’s celebrate the fact that, we did it.”_ _

__After the show Tyler’s mind flash backed to 10 years ago when he was in his room with Josh with a blanket around him as Josh still hugged him tight._ _

__When Josh stepped out of the bathroom clean and changed into shorts ready for bed. Tyler pulled him in close for a tight embrace._ _

__“Thank you, for teaching me what my purpose is.”_ _

__Josh grinned as he held Tyler tight, feeling his eyes starting to water he managed to mumble through his tears._ _

__“Thank you for being mine, I love you Tyler.”_ _

__“I love you too Josh.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: the overall concept was inspired by the video game Life is Strange with Kate's story of a video of her being leaked everywhere, resulting in her attempting suicide.
> 
> once again, you're not alone.
> 
> -maddie @takenbyphun


End file.
